100 Things I Love About You
by CassidyTVNut
Summary: Drabbles written for 100 Prompt Challenge. 100 drabbles, 100 words long, 100 one word prompts. For more info on how they work, message me.
1. Beginnings

100 Things I Love About You

**Drabbles written for 100 Prompt Challenge. 100 drabbles, 100 words long, 100 one word prompts. For more info on how they work, message me. **

_001: Beginnings._

My hands shook uncontrollably as I sat there. I just sat there, staring at what I held in my hand.

This would change everything. Absolutely everything. Nothing would ever be the same anymore. Not after this.

Could we survive this? Would we make it through?

I didn't know, but I did know one thing that was true. I was going to be a mother, at long last. And Gregory House was gonna be a father. We're going to have a child.

A new life is beginning inside of me, half me and half him, sharing our DNA. Baby House.


	2. Middles

100 Things I Love About You

**Drabbles written for 100 Prompt Challenge. 100 drabbles, 100 words long, 100 one word prompts. For more info on how they work, message me. **

_002: Middles._

'OH MY GOD!' screeched an angry Lisa Cuddy from the bathroom.

'What is it Lise?' asked House, almost sprinting, as fast as his bum leg would carry him into the bathroom to see what was wrong with his girlfriend.

Breathless, he said, 'What's wrong? Where's the fire?'

She animatedly pointed to her head with a grimace. House peered over to take a look and giggled slightly.

'You're screaming because you found a grey hair?' he asked mockingly, noticing the lone silver hair amongst her raven tresses.

'I am too young to be going grey!' she protested.

'Welcome to being middle aged,' said House with a smirk.


	3. Ends

100 Things I Love About You

**Drabbles written for 100 Prompt Challenge. 100 drabbles, 100 words long, 100 one word prompts. For more info on how they work, message me. **

_003: Ends_

'Promise me something,' said a raspy House from the hospital bed, looking deeply into the eyes of a woman he called his wife, Lisa Cuddy.

'Anything,' she said, weeping, his hand in hers.

'That you'll find someone else, that you'll move on and love again,' he said sincerely.

'Never,' she stated.

'Promise me,' he said, squeezing her hand tighter.

After a moment's thought, she said, 'Okay, I promise.'

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The machines bleeped their frenzy, and Lisa knew that he'd gone.

'I love you,' she said softly, tears in her eyes.


	4. Insides

100 Things I Love About You

**Drabbles written for 100 Prompt Challenge. 100 drabbles, 100 words long, 100 one word prompts. For more info on how they work, message me. **

_001: Insides_

Inside she was not as strong as everyone thought her to be. She wasn't bulletproof, far from it in fact. She was sensitive, she bruised easily and was naive when it came to love.

Everyday she played the role of someone in control, but she never exhibited that control in her home life. She was powerless, confused and unsure, a lethal combination for someone who seemed to know exactly what they were doing.

People saw cool, calm and collected Lisa Cuddy and thought she must always be that way, whether at work or home.

She wasn't.


	5. Outsides

100 Things I Love About You

**Drabbles written for 100 Prompt Challenge. 100 drabbles, 100 words long, 100 one word prompts. For more info on how they work, message me. **

_005: Outsides_

On the outside he was a misanthropic son of a bitch, a narcissistic jerk with a bum leg and borderline autistic. But he didn't have Aspergers, they just labelled him as a jerk.

Only one person besides Wilson ever bothered to look beyond that, to see what was beyond the surface. No one realised that House had feelings, that House could hurt and have emotional pain, that House could love.

Lisa Cuddy saw right through him, there was no two ways about it.

And he liked that she did, because she recognised that he had a deeper level, one capable of love.


	6. Hours

100 Things I Love About You

**Drabbles written for 100 Prompt Challenge. 100 drabbles, 100 words long, 100 one word prompts. For more info on how they work, message me. **

_006: Hours._

'He's beautiful,' remarked Cuddy as she cradled the little bundle of blankets in her arms, cuddled close to her chest.

'He takes after you for sure then,' remarked House, studying the baby like one of his patients.

'But he has your eyes,' she argued. 'They're beautiful.'

'I'm too macho for beautiful eyes,' stated House.

Laughing, Cuddy said, 'Okay then...Handsome eyes.'

'That's better,' he replied.

'Welcome to the family, Thomas James House,' said Cuddy softly to her sleeping son. '9 months carrying you, 12 hours of labour and now you're finally here. It's going to be a lot of getting used to.'


	7. Days

100 Things I Love About You

**Drabbles written for 100 Prompt Challenge. 100 drabbles, 100 words long, 100 one word prompts. For more info on how they work, message me. **

_005: Days_

As Lisa Cuddy turned her key through the door and entered her home, she thought there was something different about it. The ambience was different, and she swore she could smell burning, like from candles.

Looking to the floor, she saw rose petals, forming a pathway up the stairs. Following them with a broad smile on her face, she ended up in her very own bedroom, where a very naked House laid on the bed. The room was glowing by candlelight, and Cuddy realised why House was here.

'Happy 7 day anniversary,' he said with a grin.


	8. Weeks

100 Things I Love About You

**Drabbles written for 100 Prompt Challenge. 100 drabbles, 100 words long, 100 one word prompts. For more info on how they work, message me. **

_008: Weeks._

'I can't wait to marry you,' said House sincerely.

'There's 2 weeks left,' protested Cuddy.

'I want to marry you now,' he argued.

'You can wait two weeks,' she said.

'Noooo I can't,' he replied. 'Need you to be Mrs House now!'

'Why?' she asked, a tad confused.

'Why do you think Wilson got married so many times?' he asked, giving her a hint, but not getting a response. 'Wedding night sex! It's supposed to be absolutely immense!'

'What about 2 weeks from wedding sex?' asked Cuddy, undoing her bath robe. 'Can we try that in the meantime?'


	9. Months

100 Things I Love About You

**Drabbles written for 100 Prompt Challenge. 100 drabbles, 100 words long, 100 one word prompts. For more info on how they work, message me. **

_009: Months._

'I hate being pregnant,' moaned Cuddy, lounging on the couch and glaring at her protruding abdomen.

'Relax,' said House.

'It's okay for you to tell me to relax, but you're not the walking incubator carrying a demon child!' she exclaimed. 'And it's your fault!'

'My fault?' he said.

'Your genes are making this kid one hell of a pain in the ass,' she said stroppily.

'I can't wait for that kid to make its way out of you,' said House sulkily. 'You're turning into a giant pain in the ass.'

'Giving birth is gonna be a giant pain in my ass!' she argued back.

'Only 2 months,' said House quietly/


	10. Years

100 Things I Love About You

**Drabbles written for 100 Prompt Challenge. 100 drabbles, 100 words long, 100 one word prompts. For more info on how they work, message me. **

_010: Years._

As soon as he'd seen Lisa Cuddy, he knew for sure that she was beautiful. It was obvious, no one could deny it.

And as he got to know her, he found that she had a personality that was to be envied, her wit was razor sharp and her intelligence outstanding.

He knew that he had to get to know her more, he just had to.

That night was a night to remember. He made love to her, long, hard and slow and she loved it.

But then he was expelled, and had to leave. But he always hoped that one day they'd reconnect.


	11. Red

100 Things I Love About You

**Drabbles written for 100 Prompt Challenge. 100 drabbles, 100 words long, 100 one word prompts. For more info on how they work, message me. **

_011: Red_

_Based around House's Head/Wilson's Heart_

He was normal. His blood ran red, like everyone else's.

So why did seeing his blood upset her so much?

She was a doctor, blood and gore was part of the job. So why did she feel so grieved to see him bleed?

She'd seen him bleed before, what had changed? He certainly hadn't.

Lisa Cuddy honestly felt like crying as she watched him sleep. She was meant to be on the couch, but here she was. The dried blood around his ear was still visible, and it made her shudder to look at it. So her eyes avoided it.

How was he doing this to her?


	12. Orange

100 Things I Love About You

**Drabbles written for 100 Prompt Challenge. 100 drabbles, 100 words long, 100 one word prompts. For more info on how they work, message me. **

_012: Orange_

'You are never going to believe this!' said House, bouncing animatedly into Cuddy's office, the grin on his face wide.

'Sam got Wilson to get fake tan, I know,' she said. 'He rang me to tell me that you'd probably be up announcing it.'

'He was right,' said House. 'It's hilarious. Want to see a picture?'

'Sure,' said Cuddy, putting her pen down and looking at House's phone, trying to stifle a giggle at the photo.

'I told you it was hilarious!' exclaimed House. 'He looks like an orange!'

'It is pretty funny,' admitted Cuddy, laughing at Wilson's misfortune.


	13. Yellow

100 Things I Love About You

**Drabbles written for 100 Prompt Challenge. 100 drabbles, 100 words long, 100 one word prompts. For more info on how they work, message me. **

_013: Yellow_

'House, are you doing the dishes?' she asked, coming into the kitchen.

'I sure am,' he replied with a smirk, pulling up his bright yellow rubber gloves.

'That is a sight indeed,' said Cuddy.

'The gloves or the fact that I'm naked?' he asked curiously.

'Both,' she replied.

'I can see you eyeing up little Greg,' he said sultrily. 'Want a repeat of last night Party Pants?'

'Most definitely,' she replied level headedly. 'But finish the dishes first...'

'This is slave labour,' he protested.

'You did it voluntarily, remember?' asked Cuddy. 'You'll get your reward.'


	14. Green

100 Things I Love About You

**Drabbles written for 100 Prompt Challenge. 100 drabbles, 100 words long, 100 one word prompts. For more info on how they work, message me. **

_014: Green_

'It's so great to see you again Lydia,' said House, a smile lighting his aged face, a look Cuddy hadn't seen on his face in so long.

Clenching her fists, Cuddy diverted, walking back towards the elevator. As the doors slid shut, and she was left alone, a tear rolled down her face.

Anger followed sadness, penting up inside of her until she took it out on the wall.

Exhaling deeply, she smoothed down her shirt and exited through the now open doors.

Jealousy was really an ugly thing.


	15. Blue

100 Things I Love About You

**Drabbles written for 100 Prompt Challenge. 100 drabbles, 100 words long, 100 one word prompts. For more info on how they work, message me. **

_015: Blue_

It was one of those occasions where Cuddy had no choice to engage in what she hated; fancy dress.

So here she was, dressed as the Queen of Hearts from Alice In Wonderland.

But where was House? On pain of death, he swore he'd come, although not a lot could be deduced from a Houseian promise.

'Have you seen House?' she asked Wilson.

'Oh yeah,' replied Wilson, sniggering.

'What?' she asked.

'Look around...' he said.

Turning around, she swore that her blood could've boiled.

'House! You came as a smurf?' she almost shouted.

'Cool huh?' he asked, his painted electric blue face grinning.


	16. Purple

100 Things I Love About You

**Drabbles written for 100 Prompt Challenge. 100 drabbles, 100 words long, 100 one word prompts. For more info on how they work, message me. **

_015: Purple._

He always thought she looked good in purple.

That night in Michigan, he'd liberated her from her clothes to reveal a deep violet set of underwear, so soft and silky that they felt so good beneath his fingers, and he salivated with the thought of removing them and exploring what lay beneath.

To him, she was absolutely perfect and he wouldn't change her for the world.

Running his hands across the material, he began to pull them down...

The alarm rang its chorus, waking House up from his dream/flashback.

'Damn!' he cursed. Yet another dream where he'd made love to her like he did that night.


	17. Brown

100 Things I Love About You

**Drabbles written for 100 Prompt Challenge. 100 drabbles, 100 words long, 100 one word prompts. For more info on how they work, message me. **

_017: Brown._

There was something different about her hair today.

Granted, it was still brown, but there was something different about it.

No one seemed to notice, at least they didn't comment on it. But House noticed.

Instead of taking on a case, he sat his team down and got them to do a differential diagnosis on Cuddy's hair.

'It's different,' he replied. 'I want to find out why.'

'Can't you just ask her?' said a fed up Thirteen.

'That would defeat the point of figuring out the puzzle,' said House.

As Cuddy entered the room, Thirteen said, 'Your hair looks great, have you done something different to it?'


	18. Black

100 Things I Love About You

**Drabbles written for 100 Prompt Challenge. 100 drabbles, 100 words long, 100 one word prompts. For more info on how they work, message me. **

_018: Black_

'_**I see a red door and I want it painted black, no colours anymore, I want them to turn black.'**_

'How very appropriate,' said Wilson with a smirk.

'It's the Rolling Stones Wilson,' retaliated House.

'It may very well be House, but that's not really the sort of thing you should be listening to. You've only been out of Mayfield a week,' replied Wilson.

'So? It's good music,' retorted House.

'About wanting to paint everything black, depressing much?' argued Wilson.

'Oh no, I've listened to Paint It Black, I want a Vicodin,' mocked House.

'You're not funny,' said Wilson.

'Sure I am,' replied House. 'In my head.'


	19. White

100 Things I Love About You

**Drabbles written for 100 Prompt Challenge. 100 drabbles, 100 words long, 100 one word prompts. For more info on how they work, message me. **

_019: White_

'_**From this moment, life has begun, from this moment, you are the one, right beside you, is where I belong, from this moment on.'**_

As the music played, she walked down the aisle, the smile on her face broad for everyone to see.

Lisa Cuddy was overjoyed to be becoming Lisa House today.

Straightening her simple but beautiful white dress, she took a deep breath and took her rightful place beside her fiancée, so very close to husband that it made her smile even wider.

'Dearly beloved,' began the minister.


	20. Colourless

100 Things I Love About You

**Drabbles written for 100 Prompt Challenge. 100 drabbles, 100 words long, 100 one word prompts. For more info on how they work, message me. **

_020: Colourless_

**[Based around House's Head/Wilson's Heart]**

All the colour had drained from his face, and his eyes slightly glossy.

She was angry, and she was upset. She was angry at Wilson for guilting House into this risky procedure, she was angry at House for the death of Amber, she was angry at herself for not keeping a closer eye on House and letting him do this. And she was upset, because House had been so close to death.

It felt like a part of her nearly died with him. And she was just left as an empty shell with emotions coursing through her like electricity, damaging her.


	21. Friends

100 Things I Love About You

**Drabbles written for 100 Prompt Challenge. 100 drabbles, 100 words long, 100 one word prompts. For more info on how they work, message me. **

_021: Friends_

Were they friends? So many things had happened between them, so many things had been said between them that Wilson was unsure.

They could be civil, occasionally, when it suited them. They antagonised each other, but that's not really friendship.

He was House's friend, and he was Cuddy's friend, but were the two of them, Gregory House and Lisa Cuddy actually friends?

Wilson couldn't be sure, but he knew what they were destined to be.

And it was so much more than friends.


	22. Enemies

100 Things I Love About You

**Drabbles written for 100 Prompt Challenge. 100 drabbles, 100 words long, 100 one word prompts. For more info on how they work, message me. **

_022: Enemies_

Whether Stacy liked it or not; they were enemies.

They were two women out for the same man; Gregory House.

Both of them swooned at his baby blue eyes and sighed when he let them down, although they both kept coming back for more like crack addicts.

They said they were friends, but they could never be friends while they both dreamt of one man.

Whether Stacy liked it or not, she was going down.


	23. Lovers

100 Things I Love About You

**Drabbles written for 100 Prompt Challenge. 100 drabbles, 100 words long, 100 one word prompts. For more info on how they work, message me. **

_023: Lovers_

He always thought that love was a precarious thing.

You could get sex without a commitment, without a relationship, so long as you could pay or get the girl drunk enough.

He was asked once how many lovers he had, and he always said 3.

Because lovers implies some sort of love, some connection.

He's only ever felt that with 3 women.

And the most important one was her.

Because he may have had 3 real lovers, but only one true love. Lisa Cuddy.


	24. Family

100 Things I Love About You

**Drabbles written for 100 Prompt Challenge. 100 drabbles, 100 words long, 100 one word prompts. For more info on how they work, message me. **

_024: Family_

He didn't really think he had a family. He sees himself as the ugly duckling, the strange one that didn't fit in, the imperfect piece of the puzzle with the wrong edges that doesn't fit in the space it's meant to.

He was different. Lies shaped his childhood. All that time believing that John was his dad, only to discover that it was some other guy.

He never dared say a word when he first suspected, because his Mom just meant too much to him.

And now his 'Dad' was dead, all he wanted to do was be sure.

Cuddy would have made a better conscience than Wilson on that one, he thought with hindsight. Maybe it was better to just not know.


	25. Strangers

100 Things I Love About You

**Drabbles written for 100 Prompt Challenge. 100 drabbles, 100 words long, 100 one word prompts. For more info on how they work, message me. **

_025: Strangers._

House never thought the day would come when he would walk past Cuddy as a stranger.

Blank eyes greeted him, and a cold stare as she wondered who the crazy guy staring at her was.

'Lise,' he said feebly.

'No,' she said, walking off. And as he saw her retreating back, he knew.

That was not Lisa Cuddy's ass. That woman was just a stranger.

And it made his heart feel that little bit more empty.


	26. Teammates

100 Things I Love About You

**Drabbles written for 100 Prompt Challenge. 100 drabbles, 100 words long, 100 one word prompts. For more info on how they work, message me. **

_026: Teammates_

'What is it?' said House grumpily, swinging his cane around in his hand.

'Case,' replied Cuddy, handing him a file.

'Ducklings!' called House.

The 4 doctors begrudgingly made their way into House's office.

'Got a case,' he said. 'Foreman and Thirteen, break into their house, Chase get a history and assume the opposite, everybody lies after all, and Taub, do whatever it is you do.'

'You haven't even looked at the file,' accused Cuddy.

'This is why we were given ducklings, to do the grunt work for us,' retorted House.

'Your team,' said Cuddy. 'Your team.'


	27. Parents

100 Things I Love About You

**Drabbles written for 100 Prompt Challenge. 100 drabbles, 100 words long, 100 one word prompts. For more info on how they work, message me. **

_027: Parents_

'I don't want them to come,' moaned House, sitting down at the table with his fiancée and grimacing at their invitation lists for their wedding.

'Greg, they're our parents!' protested Cuddy. 'They have to come to our wedding!'

'But your dad hates me, your mom thinks I'm a waste of space and oxygen and my mom will get all emotional and cry. They'll suck all the fun out of the day!'

'They're coming,' stated Cuddy in a non negotiable tone, pursing her lips. 'We're going to be parents ourselves, they should be there to find out.'

'Fine,' said House, relenting.


	28. Children

100 Things I Love About You

**Drabbles written for 100 Prompt Challenge. 100 drabbles, 100 words long, 100 one word prompts. For more info on how they work, message me. **

_028: Children_

'Mommy, Mommy, Mommy,' shouted a little girl of about 5 years old with golden blonde hair and the sharpest blue eyes.

'What is it sweetie?' asked her mother, smiling softly at her child's excitement.

'School want to move me up a grade, they say I'm a prodigy,' announced the little girl.

'What?' she exclaimed. 'Jennifer Melinda Annalise House, you can't seriously be considering this?'

'I am,' she said. 'The kindergartners are boring, and dumb….'

Rolling her eyes, Lisa House nee Cuddy said, 'You are your father's daughter after all. He'll be thrilled at this.'


	29. Birth

100 Things I Love About You

**Drabbles written for 100 Prompt Challenge. 100 drabbles, 100 words long, 100 one word prompts. For more info on how they work, message me. **

_029: Birth_

'I feel old,' whinged House.

'Because?' asked Cuddy.

'We're….grandparents!' he exclaimed.

'So?' she asked.

'Are you not worried about what this does to our image? We are too young to be grandparents!' he said loudly.

'Look, Jenny is a smart girl,' said Cuddy. 'She and Max have moved in together, and they'll look after little Olivia just fine.'

'But she's only just finished college!' protested House. 'And she's not even normal student age, she's only 16. Our little prodigy got herself knocked up at 16! She's still got medical school to go to!'

'And she will,' replied Cuddy. 'Just not at Michigan like you hoped.'


	30. Death

100 Things I Love About You

**Drabbles written for 100 Prompt Challenge. 100 drabbles, 100 words long, 100 one word prompts. For more info on how they work, message me. **

_030: Death_

'I can't go,' said Lisa, wiping the tears from her eyes.

'Lise,' he said, taking her into his arms and holding her close. 'You can't keep blaming yourself.'

'It was my fault the car crashed, I shouldn't have been driving. It was my fault that we went off the road, and I hit my stomach on the wheel. It was my fault I went into labour so early and lost our son! Greg, it's my fault that he died.'

'You're not to blame for Callum's death Lisa,' said House. 'It wasn't your fault that drunk ran you off the road. Come to the funeral, you were his Mom after all.'


	31. Sunrise

100 Things I Love About You

**Drabbles written for 100 Prompt Challenge. 100 drabbles, 100 words long, 100 one word prompts. For more info on how they work, message me. **

_031: Sunrise_

'Ah Greg, I love it here,' she said, looking out of the window. 'It must have cost a fortune to book a room this awesome.'

'You are worth every penny my dear,' he said, kissing her cheek and leaning on her shoulder, looking out of the window with her. 'Dubai's beautiful isn't it?'

'It's perfect,' said Lisa, relaxing into his touch. 'Perfect place for a honeymoon. Look at that sunrise. It's beautiful.'

'Not as beautiful as you though,' he replied, holding her close and admiring the sunrise with her.


	32. Sunset

100 Things I Love About You

**Drabbles written for 100 Prompt Challenge. 100 drabbles, 100 words long, 100 one word prompts. For more info on how they work, message me. **

_032: Sunset_

'Happy 10 year anniversairy,' he said on the beach. 'Was it a good idea of mine to take you to Hawaii?'

'Yes,' she said. 'It's beautiful. Ever since I've seen Pearl Harbour, I've wanted to watch the sun go down in Hawaii.'

'I know,' he said. 'That's why I brought you here. Look…'


End file.
